To Heal Quickly
by Wacky Dragon
Summary: After Soujirou leaves from under Shishio's wing, many doors open. When he falls under the kindness of a young woman, his objective is to understand new, foreign emotions. However, she may have objectives of her own...


**Authors Note**  
I do not own any characters in Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
To Heal Quickly  
  
Chapter 1: Saved  
  
  
Walking the streets of a bustling town, I didn't know which way to go...I felt like a small ant in an Ant Hill. I was pushed along the crowd of people.  
  
"Move it, boy!"  
  
"Watch it, kid!"  
  
"Outta my way!"  
  
"What are you standing there for?! Out of the way!"   
  
Let me correct that previous simile. I was like a black ant in a all RED Ant Hill. Me being the "enemy" of all, I was treated like a...  
  
"Damn moron! Where are you going?!" one shoved me forward, into another person who cursed and shoved me in another direction.  
  
I eventually was shoved in an empty alley, staring at the busy, moving streets flooded with people. I scratched my head, wondering what kind of town I got into...I got up, dusted off my blue pants and pushed my way through.  
  
"What are you doin'?!" one large woman shoved me into---  
  
"Out of my way! I'm holding something fragile, can't ya see?!" ---a muscular man, holding a wooden box. And he shoved me into...  
  
"What the hell?!!" a lanky man, who shoved me against the same muscular man holding the box. The side of my head crashed into the edge of the box quite soundly, my temple throbbed immediately. I reflexively put my hand to my injury, feeling warm, sticky blood.  
  
Instead of an apology...  
  
"You idiot! There's blood on the package now!!" the muscular brute shoved me against a window, my throbbing head got worse. I pushed myself off the window, feeling sorry for the person that would soon have to clean it up.  
  
The same guy shoved me against it again, my eyes got hazy.   
  
"You got a problem with me, don't ya?! Why don't we just settle this now, eh!?" he yelled.  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up." I thought, smiling at the man who had one curled fist and one holding that precious wooden box. I imagined my brother staring at me in his place...his curses...  
  
I didn't do anything. I felt anger welling in my throat. Ever since my fight with the Battousai...emotions began to come through the door in my mind.  
  
"What are ya smiling at?!" he yelled, his breath stank.  
  
"Stop!! Please just stop!!" a female voice caught my attention. I turned my head, my hazy vision fell upon a slender figure....but all I saw was a whirl of long blue kimono-sleeves.  
  
"Out of my way, girl!" the annoying brute ordered.  
  
She stood in front of me...all I saw was her shadow. I wished she would leave, getting others involved was pointless.....why..why was she there in front of me?  
  
"No. He's hurt and...and he's my elder brother who...who has a mental disability! So please stop!" the girl lied.  
  
A sweat-drop rolled down my head. Me? An elder brother who has a mental handicap? Strange how I can be portrayed...  
  
"All right...he don't seem bright...I'll let him off this time!" the brute slunked off.  
  
My head throbbed wildly. That girl knelt in front of me, I raised my head, looking at her with one eye open. My eye on my right injured side was shut tight to numb some of the pain.  
  
"Your head...your temple has a horrible gash! Can you stand up? I'll help you to the closest infirmary." she said, her voice soft and soothing.  
  
I slightly shook my head, smiling, "No need. I'll be okay. Thank you anyway, Miss."  
  
"But..." she stared at my right hand, the blood from my head soaking my sleeve.  
  
I forced myself to stand up, clutching my injury with one hand, "I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry." I smiled, but my balance wavered and I leaned against the window tainted with my blood.  
  
I saw the girl frown at me in doubt...  
  
"Come on, the doctor's office is just around the corner." the girl pulled on my left arm.  
  
I numbly followed like a puppy lost in a gigantic city. What else could I do? And why was she helping me? I followed the blue-sleeved girl through the bustling streets.  
  
For some reason...I didn't get shoved that much with her near me...  
  
******************  
  
I woke up, groggy... I remember the nurse pushing me into a chair...then...blackness...I must have passed out.  
  
"Well, sonny, looks like you're comin' around." said an outgoing voice. I turned my head, seeing a chubby nurse walk toward me.  
  
I put a hand to my injured side of my head, feeling cloth wrapped around the gash.   
  
"You needed 9 stiches," the nurse handed me a glass of water as I sat up in the white bed. "Wrapped it good with some white gauze. You'll be fine in no time. You're young and you youngsters all heal quickly." she patted me on the head.  
  
"I'm 19, miss." I smiled.  
  
"Really?" she blinked, withdrawing her hand. "You sure don't look it, sonny boy--rather sonny man, ne?"  
  
I smiled, even the mucsles in my cheeks felt numbed by the medicine they gave me.  
  
"Well, you're a year older than Akikawa Ashieru (pronunciation: Ah-kee-kah-wah Ah-shee-eh-ru)," the stout nurse remarked, fluffing the pillows.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked politely.  
  
"Why, she's the nice girl that helped you! Don't you remember?" she asked. "Don't tell me you don't!" she crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at me.   
  
I nodded as soon as I remembered the blue-sleeved girl.  
  
"Good! Ain't she a sweet girl? She made sure we helped you first before any of the other patients got help," the nurse remarked. "By the way, my name's Yoshiko Tomoko! What's yours?"  
  
"Seta Soujirou," I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You've got good manners!" Tomoko beamed proudly, as if I were her son. "Unlike those brats that hang out at bars. Damn twerps."  
  
I chuckled.   
  
"Mrs. Tomoko?" the door slid open to my room and entered a girl. A girl with blue-sleeves.  
  
"Ah! Ashieru, my baby girl!" Tomoko teased as she greeted the young woman.  
  
Ashieru's eyes fell upon me. She smiled, her eyes sparkled.  
  
"You're all right!" she said to me happily.  
  
"Of course, he is! He's a strong, polite young man, ain't you?" Tomoko winked at me.   
  
I just smiled, embarrassed by the compliment.  
  
"I've got to check on the other patients---whoops! I forgot to give that grumpy old geezer his heart medicine!" Tomoko exclaimed. "As if he has a heart anyway..." she added before walking off and closing the door.  
  
Ashieru laughed. She looked at me and clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
We were in silence.  
  
"So...I hope you're feeling better. Is this your first time in Tokiyama?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." I answered. Tokiyama must have been the town I unfortunately stumbled in.  
  
"Not a very pleasant first experience, was it?" she smiled compassionately.  
  
"Unfortunately, it was not," I sighed, remembering all the shoving and jostling. "Do you go through that everyday?"  
  
She chuckled, "No, no. I usually just stay in my store---it's safer than taking the risk of being trampled on. I learned that a long time ago."   
  
We laughed nervously. Why did I feel so...strange?   
  
"Anyway, my name is Akikawa Ashieru. What is yours?" she asked politely with a bow.  
  
I slid out of the bed, stablizing myself on my feet. I would have bowed, but I didn't want to stumble and possibly crash into her.  
  
"I am Seta Soujirou," I said. "Thank you for your assistance, but you really shouldn't have thrown yourself into my situation."  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't have..." she frowned slightly, staring at the ground.  
  
"You could have gotten hurt." I added.  
  
"But I couldn't just stand there and let him hurt you!" Ashieru blurted out.  
  
I blinked from her outburst.  
  
"S-sorry." she quickly apologized. Was she blushing? I saw faint pink cross her cheeks.  
  
"It's all right," I scratched the back of my head. "Anyway, thank you. I really appreciate it! It's the first time I ever really traveled before. I just came down from Reihime Mountain." I remarked with a smile.  
  
"You're a traveler?" she asked, interest in her eyes.  
  
"Well..." I responded slowly. "Something like that."  
  
"How exciting! I always wished to leave this----" she was interrupted.  
  
Tomoko slid open the door.  
  
"You guys chit-chat some where else. I've got a new patient with a broken arm. The idiot fell of his roof! What the hell was he doing up there in the first place?! Anyway, out you two," Tomomo gestured us out. "Come on, come on!"  
  
I made my way out of the hospital after saying a farewell to Mrs. Tomoko, along with the Ashieru girl by my side.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked me just as sunlight hit my eyes.  
  
"I don't know," I said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to an inn or...?" she asked me.  
  
I looked at her, "Well, I think I'll just move on to the next village or town nearby."  
  
"But its almost dusk!" she protested. "And Shiro Village is miles away!"  
  
"I'm sure I can make it there." I remarked. She did not know about my abilities...  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!" Ashieru narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"No?" I blinked.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go traveling on dark streets! It's dangerous and that sword of yours won't help you at all." she walked along, looking at me and gesturing that I follow her.  
  
How did she know? I kept my sword was hidden at my side...I slowly followed her, suspicion stirred within me.  
  
"It's dangerous, especially near Tokiyama." Ashieru remarked.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked, even though I wasn't worried at all.  
  
"Do you actually think you'll be able to walk far with your fresh injury?" she asked me.  
  
"Well...I'm sure I'll manage some how." I answered slowly.  
  
She sighed, "You don't know your limits. Just like any other male and his ego!"  
  
I smiled at her remark.  
  
"I'll let you stay at my home for a while, just until your wound heals up. I have an extra room where you could sleep in."  
  
I was surprised by her offer. I stopped. She stopped too and turned around, facing me.  
  
"Is that all right with you?" Ashieru asked me.  
  
"...well..." I blinked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is it all right with YOU?" I countered her question. "You don't know me," I remarked. "At all." I added. "You'll be uncomfortable with my presence in your home." I remarked.  
  
"I know enough about you," she said mysteriously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...you did not fight that man who was much larger than you. You did not even pull out your sword...you just smiled." Ashieru responded, staring at my eyes intently.  
  
I stared back, noting that her eyes were a deep violet laced with gray near the pupils...a very strange mixture indeed. She had black hair twisted in a simple braided bun, held by 2 brown lacquered hair-sticks.  
  
"So?" I asked, tilting my head in question.  
  
"If you did not kill someone who attacked you, then what reason would you want to kill me? I will not hurt you and I believe you will not hurt me." she said logically.  
  
"True..." I nodded.  
  
"I can also fend for myself quite well," she added quickly. "Now let's hurry before the sun sets."  
  
I walked a few paces behind her, wondering why she openly let me into her home. Everything was so new to me...being under the wing of Lord Shishio, I was prepared for anything----just not this...  
  
I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.   
  
Might as well go with the flow, I thought. All the other members of Lord Shishio did...so I guess I might as well, too.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
What do you think? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! Should I put it in Soujirou's point of view or third person? Please review and tell me---sorry, if he sounds out of character, but I'm trying! ^_^' 


End file.
